Altea
Previously a smuggler from the border of Heaven's Lance and owner of an underground tavern, Altea is close friends with Vid and took an instant liking to Koinzell and attempted to have sex with him after they were introduced, perhaps because he has the same eyes as her presumably deceased lover. 'Appearance' Altea is is a tall and powerful woman with an extraordinary bust, and is more familiar with a blade than most men. She is often seen wearing short black clothing which matches her hair. Altea is known to carry hidden knives on her body. 'Story' Altea used to own a bar in the sewers of the border of Heaven's Lance. There, she lead a smuggling operation, sneaking hundreds of individuals into the territory of the Seven Heroes. Unfortunately, on the day that she met Koinzell her bar was raided by the Warrior monks in control of the area. In a desperate attempt to get Koinzell and his party across the border, she lead them through a hidden pathway she had discovered as a child. Along the way, they encountered the great beast that had killed her past lover. After Koinzell was defeated, Altea was frozen in fear and ready to die. It was only due to the encouraging words of Val that the party survived long enough for Koinzell to awaken and slay the beast. After the incident in Schtemwolech (which she did not take part of), Ato, Peepi and Altea decided to follow Koinzell in his journey, but they lost his trail at the city of Jullas Abllas. They were briefly reunited after Ato was injured during the fight between Koinzell and Elsaria.During this time, she offered herself to him. During the chaos surrounding Barestar siege of Jullas Abllas, Altea watched as the lives she had saved (through her smuggling operations) bickering amongst each other for the best solution. As they got ready to draw their blades against each other, Altea stepped in and convinced the two sides (the Vigilance Committee and armed civilians) to join forces against the pillaging Balestar army. Because of this, many lives were spared and Jallas Abllas was able to hold until Koinzell killed the hero Balestar. After the great battle, the free city decided to nominate Altea as their leader. Although reluctant, Altea decided to stay and protect the Free City of Jullas Abllas that Koinzell tried so hard to save, perhaps intending it as his legacy or as a testament to his honour and his will to protect the empire. As leader of Jullas Abllas, Altea's first command was to eliminate the remnants of Balester's forces that were residing in the sewers, along with the elimination of the sewer beast that had mysteriously appeared after the battle. Upon entering the sewers, Altea and her forces were caught in a trap set by the remnant forces and a summoner had begun to call forth the beast to destroy them. Fortunately, Peepi arrived just in time to stop the summoner, who turned out to be the ex-monk from the Heaven's Lance. Also, the sewer beast turned out to be Geranpen, who proceeded to protect Peepi from the remaining remnant forces. Category:Characters Category:Female